


Forever

by saturninesunshine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninesunshine/pseuds/saturninesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke never reunite. Clarke never gets pulled into Lexa's conflict. Skaikru never massacre 300 grounders. There is only Bellamy and Clarke and the only time they ever see each other again. Children of the sky can only ever exist like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at fixing last episode's scene. Bear with me.

_I need you._

_You need me? You left me._

Clarke thought that maybe he would finish that thought. Maybe he would defend himself and say that she didn’t just leave him but the entire camp. But he didn’t. He left the word hanging on the air.

_MeMeMe…_

The site of the dropship didn’t look like a graveyard anymore. It was green and lush. It was almost like they hadn’t lived a lifetime of war since then. Clarke’s hair was fashioned with a few grounder braids. Like Octavia’s had been in the beginning. But other than that she looked the same. Hair crunchy with sweat and scrapes covering her body. They all seemed to be bleeding at one time or another.

It didn’t seem fair. Not to him and not to her. She had lived her three months alone and she hadn’t liked it any more than he did. It seemed like the moment she left Camp Jaha she had been alone. He seemed lost too. It was the only reason the two of them would wonder back to the place they first met.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said. 

Bellamy was still studying her with suspicion, eyes welling with pain. So similar to hers.

“You can’t just come back,” Bellamy said. “Not like this. You chose to leave. Don’t put that on me.”

“I'm not,” Clarke said.

But she couldn’t reveal herself again. Not when it was met with such brutality from him the first time.

“I know I can’t come back, Bellamy.” 

He didn’t seem to like that either. She didn’t think there would be any scenario where she could make him happy. Not now.

Clarke sank to the ramp leading into the dropship. It felt good to rest for the first time in eighty-six days. Resting on the only place that ever felt like home. When she looked up she expected him to be gone. Instead, he knelt at her side. 

“I’m sorry too.”

Clarke dared to look up at him. She was distracted by the smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose. Too distracted to react to him slipping his hand into hers. It was a familiar touch. But somehow his hand on hers felt different this time, no matter how many times they had done it before.

She didn’t pull away. 

“This is it, then,” she said. Someone had to. She had to hear it out loud. She had to know that they were thinking the same thing, like they usually did.

Bellamy opened his mouth – maybe to agree – but nothing escaped. They shouldn’t have found each other like this. She shouldn’t have been found guilty of treason and he shouldn’t have shot the Chancellor to save his sister. But they both hit the ground. Maybe they had all died in the Ark and this was purgatory. That was a comforting thought.

She didn’t want to think anymore. She didn’t want to think that this would be their last meeting. Maybe forever. 

Clarke didn’t think. Maybe for the first time in her life. 

He didn’t pull away. Maybe that was worse. When she kissed him, his grip on her hand only tightened. She knew for sure now that they would never see each other again.

“I need you too,” he said quietly between breaths.

Clarke bit her lip. Pain made the tears go away.

“It’s too late,” she said. She knew that now. 

“I know.” 

There was no forever for them. Only this. Only now.

It was the way it had to be. Somehow, it was perfect. It couldn’t have happened in any other way. It wouldn’t have. But it could happen in the isolated world of this moment. Never before and never again.

Clarke had only slept with one other boy. That had been out of desperation and passion. That had been a flirtation and the fluttering heart of a teenage girl.

She didn’t know what to call this. There was a word she had heard many times before. But she had experienced love before. This wasn’t love. Not the way she had known it to be.

This was Bellamy. There was no other word for it. 

They weren’t in each other’s worlds anymore. She didn’t know who he was or who was in his life now. But for a few moments, they had this.

There was no need for love confessions. No verbal words were exchanged. They had survived living on the precipice of words unsaid. Children who fell from the sky would only ever exist like that.

It probably didn't last as long as it felt. It was probably only a few moments of kissing and fumbling and feeling everything they never allowed themselves too. She bit into his shoulder so she didn't have to look at him. She didn't think he wanted to look at her either. But he did. It was only for a moment and it was only to sweep her hair from her face. And he sighed with sweet contentment and then it was over.

The moments after lasted longer than the act itself. His face rested in the crook of her neck and she could finally admit to herself that she loved him.

They were children of the sky. Love never came easy.


End file.
